narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Iwashi Tatami
is a chūnin from Konohagakure. Personality Though much of his personality has not been seen first-hand, Iwashi is described as being very methodical in nature in the databooks. He is also haughty in private but has a more reserved demeanour in public. Appearance He has dark eyes, brown hair and a small goatee. When first introduced, he wore a simple button up grey uniform like the one worn by the shinobi in the Konohagakure Intelligence Division. When seen after that, however, he wore the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with flak jacket and forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna. Abilities Though little to nothing is known of his abilities, Iwashi did note during the Chūnin Exams that even he wasn't able to finish the second test of the examination in the time that the Sand Siblings had.Naruto chapter 58, page 5 He was also strong enough to be placed on a mission that his Tokubetsu Jōnin teammates called challenging.Naruto chapter 184, page 15 Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu In the anime, Iwashi showed aptitude with Space–Time Ninjutsu as he is able to use the Flying Thunder Formation Technique which was taught to him by the Fourth Hokage as a member of the Hokage Guard Platoon. Iwashi has to use this technique in conjunction with the other Hokage Guards.Naruto: Shippūden episode 323 Part I Chūnin Exams Iwashi first appeared when showing Anko Mitarashi a video of the Three Sand Siblings after passing the second test of the Chūnin Exams, noting in particular the time they took and speculating that there was no way that they were merely genin. Sasuke Recovery Mission He appeared later with Raidō Namiashi, Shizune, and Genma Shiranui on a mission. Raidō and Genma were badly injured by the Sound Four when they went to check out the disturbance and Iwashi wanted to get revenge for his comrades, but was stopped by Shizune. Mizuki Tracking Mission In the anime, Iwashi, along with Tonbo Tobitake, informed Tsunade about Mizuki and the Legendary Stupid Brothers escaping from prison together. Peddlers Escort Mission In the anime, Iwashi, along with Tonbo and Mozuku, accompanied Shizune and Shikamaru Nara to the Land of Vegetables to take back the country from the Janin control. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission In the anime, Iwashi was present when Tsunade ordered him along with other ninja to go investigate a possible attack on Konoha. It was later revealed that the whole incident had been set up by Gennō. Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, he was present at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral. Itachi Pursuit Mission In the anime, after Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru, Iwashi was briefly shown, along with Anko and Mozuku, shortly before Anko sensed Orochimaru's "death".Naruto: Shippūden episode 114 Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, Iwashi was credited as the third member of the Hokage Guard Platoon.Naruto: Shippūden episode 323 ending credits He and his team mates were also assigned to the Daimyō Protection Squad where he and the others confronted Black Zetsu. During this battle, he and his teammates watched on as Chōjūrō defeated Black Zetsu and when they received instructions from HQ, used the Flying Thunder Formation Technique to teleport Mei to the main battlefield to confront the reincarnated Madara Uchiha. He, his teammates and Dodai later pursued a fleeing Mū on the battlefield. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Iwashi appears with the Third Division when they arrive to help Naruto, Killer B, Kakashi and Guy.Naruto chapter 611, page 14 Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes In the anime, Iwashi is seen on the battlefield after being freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi by Naruto and Sasuke. Trivia * is the name of the Japanese pilchard, while are traditional mats from Japan. * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite foods are nikujaga and buttered maize, while his least favourite is seafood. References de:Iwashi Tatami